Known stone retrieval devices typically have baskets that are constructed by joining multiple legs together at a base of the basket and at a distal end or tip of the basket such that a "cage" is formed. At the distal tip, the individual legs are joined by soldering, adhesives, etc. such that a protruding tip results. This protrusion or outward projection at the distal end of the basket can poke tissue and cause tissue trauma. In general, the tips or ends of known baskets protrude outward and thus can cause damage by poking or piercing tissue. Also, the protruding tips of known baskets generally do not permit access to or intimate contact with certain areas within the body such as "pockets," and thus stones residing in such areas are difficult or impossible to retrieve with known baskets.